My Little Ghost Adventures
by Stupidity Should Be A Sin
Summary: My name is Lyra Heartstrings. I never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video. With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigator Carrot Top and our equipment tech Bon-Bon... ONESHOT


**A/N:** Hello! My name is Melly, and I'm a huge brony- and Ghost Adventures fan. Well, as you can see, I decided to put the two together. I'm honestly not that good with writing fanfiction (at least about brightly-colored horses), but I decided to try my best at it. So, without further ado, **My Little Ghost Adventures.**

**PS: Reviews would be nice. :)  
**

Rating: **T** For Language and possibly dark themes? I doubt it, honestly.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own My Little Pony (but I wish I did...) and I don't own Ghost Adventures.

* * *

_My name is Lyra Heartstrings. I never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video. With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigator Carrot Top and our equipment tech Bon-Bon. The three of us will travel to some of the most highly active paranormal locations, where we will spend an entire night, being locked down from dusk until dawn. Raw; extreme; these are our Ghost Adventures._

[The setting appears to be a very old building with crumbling walls and vines growing around it. It is hidden deep in the outskirts of Ponyville, hidden in between acres and acres of apple trees. There is a mint green pony with a necklace of a black lyre. She appears to be talking to a light orange pony with a blonde mane.]

**Lyra:** We're in our hometown of Ponyville to investigate a place that everypony knows is haunted. Nopony has ever done an investigation here though. We are the first ponies to EVER. EVER. DO AN INVESTIGATION.

**Carrot Top:** (offscreen, holding camera) I'm excited, bro. I'm... I'm pumped.

**Lyra:** So... (gestures towards building) This place was used for what again?

**Applejack (Building Owner's Granddaughter)**: Why this here place used to be mah grandpappy's favorite place. He 'ways said that uh... the place was haunted. He liked to talk to the spirits of there. Ah never really been... /fond/ of the place. There was 'ways some... creepy feel. Ya'll get me?

**Lyra:** Wow. See this? This is why we come and do what we do.

[Lyra roughly grabs Applejack by the shoulder and turns her to face the camera.]

**Lyra:** Witness her terror, her horror. This is why we do what we do. We're not going to let these ghost mess with these hicks!

**Applejack:** 'Cuse meh?

**Lyra:** I-I mean... Beautiful farm ponies. Like yourself.

**Carrot Top:** Sure. Obviously that's what you meant.

**Lyra:** Is there anyone we can interview? (sheepish grin)

**Applejack:** (reluctantly, still eying Lyra suspiciously) Well, there is Big Mac and Granny Smith...

**Lyra:** Let's do it!

[Time passes and the three adventurers are now in front of the building with Big Macintosh]

**Lyra:** Thanks for agreeing to this interview, Mac.

**Big Mac (Owner's Grandson):** Eeyup.

**Lyra:** Do you think this place is... (pauses for dramatic effect) Haunted?

**Big Mac:** Eeyup.

**Lyra:** I see... Well... Could you tell is about an experience you had in this haunted location?

**Big Mac:** Eeyup.

**Lyra:** Great.

[Hours seem to pass with Big Mac and Lyra still staring at each other...]

**Lyra:** So.. Are you going to tell us?

[_Lyra Narrating:_ What Mac tells us is do terrifying, we do not air it for fear it will give viewers terrible nightmares..]

**Lyra:** Wow. That is terrible.

**Big Mac:** Eeyup.

**Lyra:** Can you show us the location this terrible and vicious event happened?

**Big Mac:** (seems uneasy, say hesitantly) Eeyup.

**Lyra:** If you don't want to, you don't have to. We don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do.

[Big Mac says nothing but enters the building. Lyra and her crew soon follow, they are soon in a room that is completely empty except for a few chairs and a hook dangling from the ceiling.]

**Lyra:** And where are we?

**Big Mac:** (clears throat) Was the old slaughterhouse.

**Lyra:** Eew.

**Big Mac:** Eeyup.

**Lyra:** Alright. So, what happens in this building?

**Big Mac:** Attacks, nasty voices, and shadow figures.

**Lyra:** Well Bon-Bon, (cheerful tone) I know where you're staying by yourself!

**Bon-Bon:** (looks at horrified) Oh (**bleep**)

**Lyra:** So, I heard there was a murder here?

**Big Mac:** (sighs) In 1884, mah great-great grandpa was workin' in the factory when all of a sudden, he...

**Lyra:** (whispers to Bon-Bon) Is it just me, or is this the most I've ever seen him talk?

**Bon-Bon:** (whispers back) Guess he's a history junkie.

**Big Mac:** ...'Nd he stabbed a worker of his. It was gruesome... The spirit of the worker hates mah family. So he 'ways-

**Lyra:** (gasps and shakes hoof up and down) Ssh! Did you hear that?

**Big Mac:** Eenope.

**Carrot Top:** It sounded like a door...

[_Lyra Narrating:_ The audio of what we heard was captured on Carrot Top's camera.

Recording:

**_Door:_ **(sound of opening door and slamming shut)]

**Lyra:** Sorry for the interruption.

**Big Mac:** (shrugs) Eeyup.

**Lyra:** We should probably get our asses out of here.

**All:** (laughs)

[The crew is no longer with Big Mac, but Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. They are wandering around the building]

**Lyra:** And you say you had an experience here?

**Rainbow:** Yeah! (widens eyes) It was totally rad! Like, Pinkie and I were walking down the stairs.

[Rainbow Dash points to the stairs. She goes towards it while everypony follows.]

**Rainbow:** and Twilight was with Spike in the common room...

[The scene suddenly becomes The crew talking to Twilight Sparkle, who is in the all white and empty common room.]

**Twilight:** We were in the common room when suddenly Rainbow Dash starts screaming...

[They are now with Rainbow]

**Rainbow:** (laughs) Screaming? No way. See, it was because I felt my mane touched, and I was excited...

[Back With Twilight]

**Twilight:** She runs in and says, "Twilight, they touched me."

**Lyra:** Do.. Do you know if they touched her anywhere else? (gives perverted grin)

**Twilight:** (looks at as if Lyra is absurd) Not that she mentioned...

**Lyra:** (says awkwardly) Yeah.. We should probably move on.

[Back with Rainbow and Pinkie]

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh! Oh!

[The camera moves up and down as Pinkie Pie bounces up and down]

**Pinkie Pie:** I was here with Applejack a while back, to make her unafraid. 'Cause she's really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really-

**Lyra:** (pauses before trying to interrupt in annoyance] Okay. I think we get the drill-

[The camera finally stops bouncing as Pinkie Pie stops and grins widely]

**Pinkie Pie:** Really, really, really, really afraid!

**Lyra:** Right.

**Pinkie Pie:** And we were just sitting there doing EVP sessions.

**Lyra:** (stares at Pinkie Pie quizzically) I didn't know you were a ghost hunter?

**Pinkie Pie:** (proudly) I'm not! I got the recorder in a yard sale!

[_Lyra narrating:_ An EVP is a Electronic Voice Phenomenon. Spirits are able to communicate through this small box, formally known as a EVP recorder, as Pinkie Pie is seen holding.]

**Pinkie Pie:** Anyway, the voice we captured was amazing! It made Applejack run right out of there.

**Lyra:** (chuckles) Heh. Well, can we see this evidence?

**Pinkie Pie:** Well duh, silly! Why else would I bring it up?

**Bon-Bon:** (snorts) She has a point, Lyra.

**Lyra:** (fondly) Shut up, Bonnie.

[Pinkie Pie shoves the recorder towards Lyra and presses play. Lyra tilts her head closer to hear it more clearly.]

**Lyra:** What is it saying?

**Pinkie Pie:** Lemme play it one more time..

[Recording:

_**Pinkie Pie:** _You know, giggle at the ghosties!

_**Voice:**_ Cut her up.

_**Voice 2:** _(screaming) No! Stop!

_Lyra narrating:_ Was this the spirit of the great-great grandfather of the Apples, taking his victim? Or an unsolved crime?]

**Lyra:** Wow. That is...(whistles)

**Rainbow Dash**: Awesome!

**Bon-Bon:** I have chills running down my spine, dude. That is creepy. (shakes head)

[Later that night, they are being prepared to get locked in by Granny Smith]

**Lyra:** Erm.. Granny Smith? Can you even see the lock?

**Granny Smith:** How rude! Ah can see perfectly fine, ya hooligan! (continues to fumble with window)

**Lyra:** I'm just saying...

**Carrot Top:** (deadpanned) Miss Smith?

**Granny Smith:** Yes?

**Carrot Top:** The window doesn't have the lock, the door does.

**Granny Smith:** Since when?

[She slowly begins walking towards the door while the crew looks on a bit worriedly.]

**Lyra:** Would you like help?

**Granny Smith:** Ah can do it!

**Lyra:** (shrugs) Well. Okay. I offered.

[When Granny Smith finally closes the door, the crew turns to face the huge hallway.]

**Lyra:** This is it. (rubs hooves in excitement)

**Bon-Bon:** (gulps)

**Carrot Top:** (pulls out EVP recorder) This is Carrot Top, rolling on my digital recorder.

[_Lyra narrating:_ We were completely unaware by the sound we just caught.

Recording:

_**Carrot Top:**_ -Carrot Top, rolling on-

_**Voice:**_ (growls lowly)]

**Lyra:** Hey look!

[Lyra goes towards a small map frames on the wall.]

**Lyra:** Did any of you notice this during our walkthrough?

**Carrot Top, Bon-Bon:** (at same time) Nope.

**Lyra:** Well... (takes out marker, begins drawing) ... (points to small x on map) We're here, and we have x's set up here, here, here, here, and here... (points to each room)

**Carrot Top:** We'd better go and set everything up.

**Lyra:** I agree. Lights off!

[Lyra trots over and turns off a small switch which turns off all of the power. The camera switches to night vision.]

**Lyra:** Here we go! (triumphfully) Onto adventure!

[Recording:

_**Lyra:**_ Here we go!

_**Voice:**_ (soft humming)]

**Lyra:** Bro, it is dark here.

**Carrot Top:** Isn't it always dark?

**Lyra:** Well yeah, but there's barely any windows. So there's not even moonlight!

**Carrot Top:** Cry me a river.

[_Lyra narrating:_ Just then, we captured a Class A, intelligent response.

Recording:

_**Carrot Top:**_ -a river.

_**Voice:** _Don't be rude.

_Lyra narrating:_ (half jokingly) Was this ghost referring to Carrot Top's meanness and her hurting my feelings?]

**Lyra:** Okay... (sets down 1st static night vision camera) We have two static night version cameras here, facing back to back. The first static night vision- blargh. Try saying that ten times fast. Static night vision camera. Static night vision camera...

**Carrot Top:** (stares at blankly)

**Lyra:** Anyway. (takes deep breath of air) We have one static night vision camera facing the front side of the hallway. There is said to be items tossed frequently here. Our second static night vision camera is facing the opposite side, where the stairs are at. This is where Rainbow Dash claimed her mane was pulled.

**Bon-Bon:** Bro... (whimpers)

**Lyra:** What's up, Bonnie?

**Bon-Bon:** I'm feeling a blast of cold air on my neck. It feels like someone is breathing on me.

**Lyra:** (rushes towards) Bro, don't move!

**Bon-Bon:** I'm trying, bro.

**Lyra:** (hovers hoof over neck and gasps) Carrot Top, bring me the EMF detector!

**Carrot Top:** (passes requested item towards Lyra) Here.

**Lyra:** (turns on) Dude.. .5. Its at a .5 right now.

[_Lyra narrating:_ An EMF detector is an item that detects electric magnetic energy, something ghosts are said to give off.]

**Lyra:** .7. It's at a .7! (excited) It's going down... .4... .2... .0.

**Bon-Bon:** I don't feel cold anymore, bro.

**Carrot Top:** You both probably scared it away with your yelling.

**Lyra:** I'm neither confirming or denying that theory.

**Carrot Top:** (rolls eyes) Dumbass.

**Lyra:** And you love me for i- (gasps and makes quick sshing gesture)

[Recording:

_**Lyra:**_ i-

_**Noise:**_ footsteps thump upstairs

(Lyra and her crew rush up the stairs.)]

**Lyra:** hello? Is anyone up here? Hello?

**Bon-Bon:** I don't see anything, dude.

**Carrot Top:** The footsteps must have stopped.

**Lyra:** Thank you, Captain Obvious.

[The crew walk on without any further evidence captured on the second floor.]

**Lyra:** Hey look. I think this is the common room.

[The crew enters said room. Carrot Top bends down and looks at a broken lamp on the ground with scattered glass shards around it.]

**Carrot Top:** Guys, come take a look at this.

[Lyra and Bon-Bon trots to where Carrot Top is.]

**Bon-Bon:** Whatcha got Carrie?

**Carrot Top:** I think it's a lamp.

[Carrot Top gingerly picks up a glass shard an shows both.]

**Lyra:** That's impossible.

**Carrot Top:** Why?

**Lyra:** This room was completely empty during our interview.

**Bon-Bon:** (shakes head) Oh, that's just great.

**Lyra:** I agree. This is great evidence!

**Carrot Top:** Look.

[Carrot Top points to a skid mark left by lamp being flung across the room.]

**Carrot Top:** This is fresh. This didn't happen a while back. I estimate about an hour ago.

**Lyra:** That is awesome. (straightens, yells) Can you throw something else for us?

**Bon-Bon:** I don't think- (yelps) Oh dear Celestia!

**Lyra:** What? What?

**Bon-Bon:** I think something just hit me!

[Lyra rushes towards Bon-Bon's side.]

**Lyra:** What do you think... (gasps)

[Lyra bends down and picks up a small rock.]

**Lyra:** Did you throw this at Bon-Bon? If so, thank you so much!

**Bon-Bon:** Hmpft! If it had hit you, you'd be sobbing like a little baby!

**Lyra:** So, do you want to start an EVP session?

**Carrot Top:** Sure. (raises voice) Whats your name?

[After a moment of silence, Lyra speaks up.]

**Lyra:** When did you die? (pauses) Are you a worker for Apple Cider?

[_Lyra narrating:_ We captured this disturbing voice.

Recording:

_**Lyra:** _Are you a worker-

_**Voice:**_ (scratchy) Go #!% yourself.

The crew continues their EVP session without any further responses.]

**Lyra:** Let's set up a static night vision camera here, in case we can capture any other thrown objects.

**Bon-Bon:** Alright!

[Bon-Bon sets up a night vision camera in the corner of the room which captures the entire room. Afterwards, the crew continue walking around.]

**Lyra:** So where should we go now?

**Carrot Top:** I think we should split up.

**Lyra:** Hm. I agree. Okay, Carrot Top and I can stay on the first floor and Bon-Bon can stay by herself on the second floor.

**Bon-Bon:** Ok- wait what?

**Lyra:** Here's an EVP recorder. (grins and hands object) Try to capture some voices.

[Bon-Bon grumbles and goes to walk around, Lyra and Carrot Top go down to the first floor.]

**Lyra:** Okay, Carrot Top, you go that way... (points to west) and I'll go this way. (points to east) Let's see what we stumble on.

**Carrot Top:** Sounds like a plan.

[The two split up.]

**Lyra:** Hey... I haven't seen this room before... (peeks head inside suspiciously before entering) It has a bed. Why? This is a slaughterhouse, not a hotel.

[Lyra sets down the EVP recorder on bed and turns on the spirit box which she puts on the middle of the floor. She then sits down comfortably on bed.

_Lyra narrating:_ The spirit box allows spirits to talk through the white noise and communicate with us.]

**Lyra:** (speaks loudly to be heard about noise) Hello? (pauses for second) Do you have a name?

[Lyra continues to ask questions. There are no responses.]

**Lyra:** What is this here? (points to bed)

**Voice:** Bed!

**Lyra:** (stands in shock) Woah! Did you just say 'bed'?

[Recording:

**_Lyra:_** -here? (points to bed)

_**Voice:**_ Bed!

_Lyra narrating:_ If you listen closely, the voice appears to be that of a filly. We still have no idea why there was a filly... And records show no fillies have ever died here. Perhaps this was a demonic spirit mimicking a child?]

**Lyra:** Okay, what's the mare's name on the second floor?

**Voice:** (takes few seconds to respond) Bon-Bon!

**Lyra:** Oh my Celestia. That's right!

[_Lyra narrating:_ It's clear I was in a presence of a intelligent spirit. Upstairs, Bon-Bon wasn't having much luck.]

**Bon-Bon:** Hello? [walking around] Are you a ghost?

[_Lyra narrating:_ Meanwhile, while Bon-Bon was having no responses, Carrot Top had just unknowingly captured something on her camera.]

**Carrot Top:** Damn, it's dark here. I keep tripping over (**bleep**)...

[Video Recording shows that while Carrot top is talking, a sideways head of a stallion appears to peek out into the other side hallway. It happens for a split second before it goes back in.]

**Lyra:** How did you die? (voice shakes slightly)

**Voice:** (hums)

**Lyra:** Did you know Apple Cider?

**Voice:** Papa!

**Lyra:** (freezes, takes second to respond) Did you just say, 'papa'?

[_Lyra narrating:_ Apple Cider's filly, Green Apple, died at the age of the young age of four. From natural causes on a trip with her family in Appleloosa... How is she here? Why is she here? We should find out.]

**Lyra:** A-are you Green Apple?

**Green Apple:** That's me!

**Lyra:** ... I have chills... (shows arm to camera to show goosebumps) This is awesome... Why are you here?

**Green Apple:** (doesn't respond)

**Lyra:** Sweetie, can you please answer?

**Voice:** (low growl) Shut up.

**Green Apple:** I'm scared...

**Lyra:** ... Oh. My. Celestia. (stammers slightly) Who are you?

**Voice:** Die!

**Lyra:** Green Apple?

[_Lyra narrating:_ No further response came from the spirit box. I decide to meet with the others to see what evidence they captured. I set up a static night vision camera before I left.]

**Carrot Top:** I didn't get anything.

**Bon-Bon:** I actually got a door slamming. On camera. (smug)

**Lyra:** (unexcited) Can we see the footage?

[Video Recording shows Bon-Bon is still trying to coax voices to talk to her from the spirit box. A small, almost unnoticeable orb flies into a room. Bon-Bon is about to keep walking when the room the orb went to's door closes shut.

_**Bon-Bon:** _... (jumps) Oh my Celestia! (spins camera towards door) What the (**bleep**)?]

**Carrot Top:** Can you replay this?

[The video is replayed, and Carrot Top points to the orb.]

**Carrot Top:** Look. The orb flies in... And a few seconds later, the door closes.

[_Lyra narrating:_ A long time ago, at an investigation in Celestia's castle, an orb flew across Bon-Bon's EMF detector. It gave off a .17 spike. It confirmed our suspicions that orbs give off electromagnetic energy, and that they could be linked to ghosts.

This also confirms that theory.]

**Lyra:** I had a um, conversation with Green Apple.

**Bon-Bon:** That's awesome!

**Carrot Top:** Was it really her, or a demonic entity?

**Lyra:** I think it was her.

**Bon-Bon:** We should get a move on then. We only have about.. Four hours left.

**Lyra:** Already?

[_Lyra narrating:_ We walk around the rest of the night and spend time in the room where the slaughters take place. We capture no evidence.]

**Granny Smith:** (unlocking door) So how was it?

**Lyra:** Absolutely incredible. You have a great place here.

**Granny Smith:** (looks at building nervously) Actually, I'm knockin' it down today...

**Lyra:** WHAT? (shocked) Why?

**Granny Smith:** It's hard to sleep with this horrible thing lingerin'...

**Lyra:** I see. Sorry to hear that. (pats shoulder) Thank you for letting us investigate before you did.

**Granny Smith:** You're welcome, youngsters.

[_Lyra narrating:_ The Apple Family Slaughterhouse was a horror story in a nice little town. With this evidence, we hope that we had a chance to let the spirit's voices to be heard. We sent a medium to do a cleansing and allow the spirits to pass on before the building was torn down. May they finally rest in peace.]


End file.
